Very Important Father's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson has a special gift for Greg, and helps him celebrate his first Father's Day with Greta.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Father's Day!**

 **I wondered how Jackson might celebrate Father's Day with his daddy since he has his baby sister, and this story came to me. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson sat at the dining room table and busily colored a card. When he finished, he jumped down and ran to his baby sister Greta, who was sitting with their mother Morgan in her bedroom.

"You finished?" Morgan asked as she gave Greta her bottle.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled at his sister. "Greta, tomorrow is Father's Day. If you want, we can paint daddy a picture. And you can put your hands in the picture, like we did for mama on Mother's Day."

"Good idea, sweet pea," Morgan said. "So what's on your daddy's card?"

Jackson hid the card behind his back. "It's for daddy. I want him to see it first."

Greta reached out her hand and Jackson held it. "Greta, we have the best daddy."

On Father's Day, Greg slept in while Morgan fed Greta and made breakfast. Jackson peered into his parents' bedroom and smiled at his father. He walked in and jumped on the bed.

Greg groaned when he felt his son pounce on the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jackson's smile. "Good morning, Jacks."

Jackson giggled. "You gotta wake up, daddy! It's Father's Day!"

Greg smiled warmly. "Yes, it is."

"You gotta get up," Jackson said. "Mama and Greta got presents for you, but I wanted to give you mine first!"

Greg sat up. "You did?" Jackson nodded and gave Greg the card. Greg smiled at his son's handwriting and artwork. His smile grew as he read what Jackson wrote.

 _Happy Father's Day , Daddy! I love that you're my daddy. And now you're Greta's daddy too. Me and Greta have the very best daddy ever! I know you didn't always have me, but you are always in my heart. I love you very much! P.S. I love mama and Greta too!_

Greg smiled and happy tears formed as he read what his son wrote. He truly never knew he could love anyone as much as he loved the little boy, his mother and sister.

Jackson wiped the tear that escaped Greg's eye. "Don't you like it, daddy?"

Greg smiled at his son. "I love it. This is one of the best things you've ever given me. Thank you, Jacks." He hugged Jackson and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you, daddy." Jackson smiled up at Greg. "Am I still your best gift ever? Cause Greta is cool, too."

Greg smiled at Jackson's concern. "You and your sister are my very best gifts ever," he said honestly. "I love you and your sister and mama very, very much."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, daddy." He hugged Greg and smiled.

Morgan came in with Greta in her arms and smiled when she saw Greg and Jackson. "Happy Father's Day!" Greta smiled and squeaked "ah!"

Greg smiled at his family. " Aw, thank you!" He hugged Jackson and took Greta. "I have the two best reasons to celebrate today and every day." He hugged his children close.

Jackson smiled. "Mama helped Greta and me with her card, daddy!"

Morgan gave Greg the card she was holding. "Jackson drew the picture and Greta signed it, too."

"Right here, see?" Jackson pointed to the small fingerprints in pink and blue paint. "And here's Scruffy and mama!"

Greg smiled warmly at his kids and their artwork. He truly felt blessed. "I love it. I have the best family. And I think we should put these in a frame and keep them forever."

"Good idea, daddy!" Jackson said. He smiled at his sister. "Daddy, how do you like your first Father's Day with Greta?"

Greg smiled at the baby girl in his arms and the wife and son with him. "I think it's one of the best days ever." Greta reached out her hand and Jackson held it. Greg and Morgan loved seeing their two children together.

Greta smiled and cooed. "Aah!" Morgan and Jackson laughed softly. "I think that's Greta's way of saying 'happy Father's Day'," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Cause we got the best daddy ever!" He smiled at his father.

Greg smiled warmly. "I've got the best kids. You make me happy every day." Greg hugged his family and felt truly blessed. It was really a wonderful Father's Day.

 **The End**


End file.
